


Truth (In Spite of it All)

by SilverBird13



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: BrickJavert, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jean, move in a bit, won’t you?  I’m hardly in the mood to bite now.”<br/>Just a semi-fluffy post-coital fic in which Javert smokes after sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth (In Spite of it All)

**Author's Note:**

> Written thanks to hoflords's headcanon that Javert smokes after sex. I more or less set in in canon-era (they did have rolled cigarettes then), figuring Javert may have smoked and used snuff.

A final thrust, a groan, and the two inhabitants of the Rue Plumet No. 5 fell onto their backs, sated and sleepy with release.  
  
Javert was the first to move, pulling his lover against his shoulder and stroking down his chest with one broad finger.  
  
“Jean, move in a bit, won’t you?  I’m hardly in the mood to bite now.” 

Valjean moved closer, tucking himself into the other man’s warm, inviting embrace.  
  
“Mmm, would you pass me my greatcoat?”  Javert murmured, turning his head to nip at the other man’s ear. “It’s on your side.”  
  
Valjean reached over with a grunt and pulled the garment off the floor, giving it a seething look as he passed it to his lover.  
  
“Don’t make those noises or I’ll want to have you again,” Javert said dryly, pulling a cigarette and matches from his pocket, smirking.  “And damn if you on all fours didn’t nearly kill me as it was.”  
  
Valjean flushed and turned his face away, the memory of Javert filling him as he thrust himself back against the man’s cock too vulgar for any passing thought.  He heard the snap of a match lighting, and a warm sigh from his lover as acrid smoke filled the air.  
  
Valjean huffed slightly, smiling as he realized how much he sounded like Javert.  “You know I don’t like it when you do that,” he chided as he watched the man inhale, pull the cigarette from his lips, and blow out a stream of smoke.  
  
Javert hummed contentedly.  “Have you ever tried it, Jean?”  
  
Valjean smiled into the other man’s shoulder.  Hearing his given name from the man’s lips never failed to delight him.  “As a matter of fact, I have tried it, and it may’ve been the most horrible taste I can recall.”  
  
Javert smirked right back.  “Really, now.  Worse than my cock?”  
  
Valjean felt his face heat again.  “Y-yes, and you know I-I don’t mind _that_ at all.”  
  
“Hmm, well then, I suppose that explains why you’re so eager every time it’s presented to you,” Javert replied, exhaling again and tapping away the extra ash into the tray on his nightstand.  
  
“E-enough of that,”  Valjean stammered, feeling a prickle of heat in his groin again. _I_ _f he were a younger man..._  
  
Javert merely grinned.  He stubbed out the remainder of the cigarette and gave Valjean a light, smoky kiss before lying back and clutching the other man to him, satedness and tobacco easing him into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
